1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to an integrated circuit, more particularly to a data output device having a low-power characteristic.
2. Related Art
In general, a semiconductor memory device can be accessed in response to address and read/write command applied from a controller. Data stored in memory cells of the semiconductor memory device can be read in response to address signals and read commands, and data can be written to memory cells in response to address signals and write commands applied from the controller.
During a read operation of the semiconductor memory device, a low power data signal is outputted from the memory cell, and thus a sense amplifier is needed to sense the low power signal that represents a data bit stored in the memory cell.
The semiconductor memory device may include a plurality of banks, and each memory cell may belong to one of the plurality of banks. When a read operation is performed on a semiconductor memory device having a plurality of banks, the semiconductor memory device outputs data stored in memory cells through a global line coupled to a plurality of banks in common.
With decreasing power consumption in semiconductor memory devices, the operating voltages thereof continue to decrease. As a result, a low power data signal is outputted from the memory cells during a read operation, and thus a high-performance data output device is required. Manufacturers in the semiconductor industry have continually increased the density of the memory cells, which cause the semiconductor memory devices to consume more power, and thus the power consumption became an important issue for mobile devices using a battery.
Demands for high-performance mobile devices are leading to the efforts to develop low-power, high-performance, highly integrated semiconductor devices.